


【臣太】你是霜淇淋

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [22]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 因為霜淇淋情熱的臣太。





	【臣太】你是霜淇淋

**Author's Note:**

> ＊臣太已交往設定

亞麻色西裝外套、藍色牛仔褲和白色布鞋，包裹著寬肩窄臀的好身材，讓站在身後的太一看直了眼。

太一沒有想到回家的路上會正巧遇見臣。平常的這個時段，太一返回宿舍的途中只會遇到與自己同校的成員、或是本就四處打工神出鬼沒的三角和密，運氣不好則可能在剛買完點心零食踏出店門的一刻遇上節約大魔王左京，但卻從沒有在這個時段遇見過自己的好室友――特別是對方穿著如此帥氣的情形下。對太一而言，秋組的成員確實是滿開四組中身材最賞心悅目的一組；前王子專業戶丞雖然最認真鍛鍊、可肌肉的厚度對部分人而言有些太健美了，相形之下，秋組個個人高腿長，恰好的肌肉刻畫著精實卻不過分的紋理線條，無論穿什麼樣的常服或是戲服都能駕馭的令人垂涎。看著收束腰身的西裝外套，太一有些心癢難耐，卻還是克制著一把從背後跳上臣後背的衝動、避免將對方熨燙妥帖的西裝弄皺，選擇墊起腳尖故意從背後湊近對方的耳邊，在臣因為狂狼時期而培養出的敏銳感應發揮回頭前喚道：「臣哥。」

「太一？放學了？」

眼見轉過身的臣在正式外套裡穿的並不是同樣拘束的襯衫、而是因為胸前肌肉微微鼓起的黑色T恤，太一悄悄的嚥了口口水。「那臣哥怎麼在這啊？還穿得不太一樣。」

「今天社團請了一個滿有名的攝影師，不好穿得太隨便，可太正式也有些奇怪，所以就折衷了一些。」臣笑笑地拉了拉自己的外套下襬，收手的同時順道搭上了太一的肩：「難得我們今天在外面遇到，一起買個霜淇淋再回家如何？」

臣的提議正中覺得內心微微發燙的太一下懷，兩人一面過著馬路，一面想著回宿舍的路上究竟哪一間便利商店或超市最接近、買完霜淇淋後可以直接回房間換了衣服後放鬆又自在的休息。最後，將霜淇淋藏入太一書包後兩人進了宿舍大門，泰然自若的演技沒有引起任何人的懷疑；進了房間後，便像是擔心惡作劇的鐵證會被發現的孩子，催促彼此將包裡可能會因為離開低溫而生出水珠的霜淇淋拿出，也小聲地提點著對方趕快換上自在的家居服。

太一看著臣將霜淇淋拿出來，自己則趕緊趁著霜淇淋開始融化前將自己的制服脫下，等到他都換完了，臣卻遲遲沒有動作。「臣哥？你不換嗎？」

「我把西裝外套脫掉就可以了，你先吃吧，我馬上好。」隨著話語聲響落下的動作，太一這才發現臣穿在外套裡的並不是T恤、而是背心，除了原先可見的胸肌，此刻還多了壯實的手臂。太一伸舌舔了一口霜淇淋，覺得體溫反倒比開吃之前更熱了，眼前的「配菜」更是讓他已經不明白自己的動作到底還有沒有降溫的作用，而下一秒的景象更是讓太一張開了嘴巴――似乎是打開之前，霜淇淋就已經有些半融，因此縱使臣再怎麼注意、完全打開盒蓋時仍有一小塊落在了黑色的背心上，而臣先是將順著盒子滑下的液體以舌捲入唇中、接著才以未握著霜淇淋的那一雙手的食指勾起沾在衣上的乳白，放入自己口中。將濕潤的部分處理後，臣似乎終於可以放心地品嘗剩餘部分的美味，卻發現太一一動也不動的盯著自己，手裡的霜淇淋似乎要蜿蜒出一條小河往手上流去。

「太一？」

低沉醇厚的嗓音此刻性感的堪比誘惑，太一震了一下、心不在焉的「嗯」敷衍了聲，還來不及繼續多看幾眼，一雙指尖帶著點黏膩的手握上了他的手腕，倏地將他拉近了身邊。「你喜歡這樣？」

在一個輕輕地啄吻中，太一氣息不穩又有些恍惚的應了「喜歡……」，接著在帶著香草味道的深吻中被套出自己特別喜歡對方穿著西裝外套的模樣。搞不清楚自己究竟何時被放倒在地板上並褪下了衣衫，也不明白對方何時脫下了背心卻穿上了外套，只見自己手中的霜淇淋恰恰貼上了原先藏在薄薄黑色布料下的胸膛，而屬於對方的霜淇淋卻是刻意似的任其融化的液體落在自己的身上。

甜美、黏膩，可兩人都想不起也無暇分神顧及「浪費」二字的意義。

那可是一個正好的將晚時分。


End file.
